


The Lost Boys

by Firelit_dreams



Series: Snapshots:: Summer Vacation [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelit_dreams/pseuds/Firelit_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's family decides to spend the summer at a campground and Adam expects to be friendless and miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Boys

"You aren't calling to cancel are you?" Neil asked, "If you are, I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you. He's been moping around the cabin for three days. I can't take it anymore."

Tommy sighed into the phone. Okay, so he had been hoping Adam's parents didn't answer because they both seemed so suspicious of him every time he'd spoken to them. He hadn't counted on Neil being bitchy, though. He wasn't sure why he hadn't expected it, according to Adam, Neil's default method of dealing with people was bitchiness.

"No, I’m not cancelling," he said. "I’m just running late. There was a lot of traffic coming out of the city. Is Adam around?"

"He's out on the beach with Dad. Did you want me to get him?"

"No, can you just tell him to meet me outside the theater? I'll just head right over there since it'll be close to the start time."

~~**~~

Tommy checked his watch one last time as he neared the theater. Parking had been horrible, apparently everyone was out tonight. He hoped Adam hadn't given up on him and left already. He quickened his steps when he spotted Adam standing near the door, looking around nervously.

"Hey," Tommy said coming up beside him. "I'm sorry I'm so late. Traffic was horrible and then parking. I’m not too late, am I? It didn't sell out?"

"It did, but I already got our tickets when I saw how many people were here," Adam said, holding up the tickets and giving Tommy a quick kiss on the cheek. "It starts in like 5 minutes though."

They hurried into the theater and found seats in the back just as the movie started. "I love this movie," Tommy whispered.

"I've never seen it," Adam admitted.

"You've never seen The Lost Boys, really?" Tommy said, turning to look at him in surprise. "You said you like vampire stories."

"I do, I've just never seen this one."

The woman in front of Tommy turned to glare at them, so they both settled back in their seats to watch the movie in silence.

~~**~~

"That was so cheesy," Adam said, laughing as they walked into the coffee shop after the movie. "You love that movie? Really?"

"Well, yeah," Tommy said, as they slid into a booth in the back. "I'm not saying it's the greatest vampire movie ever or anything, but The Lost Boys is at least better than Twilight."

"It was all so ridiculous and not at all scary," Adam said. "And what's wrong with Twilight?"

"We don't even have time for me to list them all," Tommy said, "And I don't want to fight with you. I missed you this week."

"Me too," Adam said quietly. "What are we going to do when we go home in a couple weeks?"

"I don't know," Tommy said, this was why he didn't like getting involved with the people he met here. Now he had and it made having to leave so much worse. For the first time in a long time he wasn't looking forward to heading back to the city. "We'll have cell phones again, we talk on the phone and we don't live that far apart, we can probably still see each other."

"It's a three hour drive," Adam pointed out.

"Weekends then," Tommy offered. "I'm sure I can get my parents to let you spend a weekend with us occasionally."

Adam smiled. "Yeah, I can probably talk my parents into letting you visit too."

"They don't seem to like me much," Tommy said, frowning. "Are you sure they'll agree to let me visit?"

"They like you. They just worry. I haven't been out very long and haven't really dated and I think my mom thinks I'm getting too serious, too fast or something but they'll be okay with it. Even Neil likes you."

Tommy glanced at the door and saw several people glaring at them as they waited for tables to clear. "We should probably get out of here, a few of those people by the door look ready to kill for a table." They tossed their empty cups into the trash and walked in silence back to Tommy's car at the theater.

Once they were in the car, Tommy started it and turned to look at Adam. "What time do you have to be back? Do we have time to go to the beach?"

"I, um, I convinced my mom to let me stay out late tonight," Adam admitted. "Since I spent the whole week with them, she said okay. So I don't really have a time I have to be back."

Tommy smiled, he hadn't actually thought they'd be able to spend much time alone tonight, and was glad Adam had convinced his mother to let him stay out. As he pulled onto the street he said, "Great, I just need to stop at home and let my parents know, I’m back."


End file.
